Degenerate Beauty Queens
by Vee Is A Mermaid
Summary: Two very different worlds collide causing a spark of controversy and leaving a trail a scandal that changes Auradon forever. 50s Malvie AU. TW for mentions and depictions of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One|**

 _October 1956_

Mal couldn't believe that she had gotten dragged by Carlos to the stupid hop. She had worn her favorite leather jacket, a pair of "hysterectomy pants" as they were dubbed by local community leader, headmistress of a bougie charm school and general pain in the ass Miss Leah. (Who was also the grandmother of Audrey, a girl from the Northside of town that Mal _loathed_ ) a pair of bobby socks with her trusty converse and a simple fitted black t-shirt.

She looked for a place to skulk away from all the dancing and infatuated fools. She found a nice focal point, she was sitting on a stool by the service counter with a modest blue gown that was calf length with a matching shoulder cover. Her hair was so black it reflected blue from the lights she was under. Her impossibly shiny hair was chest length and styled in neat curls. With her dress she wore a pair of off-white heels with a matching clutch and a pair of matching gloves as was the style in Auradon. On her neck was a string of princess length pearls. Her warm brown eyes were dusted with a layer of dark shadow that added an air of sophistication to her look and set her apart from the other girls who looked like they were still grammar school age and playing in their mother's makeup, her full lips were painted a soft petal like shade of pink whereas the other girls wore deep and bright reds alike.

Obviously she was from the Northside, she drank her Cola with a _straw._ Mal was drawn to her nevertheless.

Mal was from the Southside of Auradon which was poorer and rundown riddled with gangs, drug addicts (and dealers), alcoholics and the occasional prostitute. But Mal was never ashamed of her background, she was proud of who she was and where she came from.

The Northside of Auradon on the other hand was a place where wealth and assholery flourished greatly. Mal personally believed that the rich kids were the real menaces to society. She approached the lonesome raven haired beauty, she sat down and ask for a Cola of her own (even hellions had manners) "I'm Mal." The dark haired girl scrunched her nose up. "Mama says not to talk to hoods." Even though it was an insult her voice came out very husky and sultry like a Hollywood starlet. "Well I'd hate to break it to you doll, but you just did." The ravenette turned away from Mal with a huff.

"Who the hell comes to a hop all gussied up anyhow?" Silence. Mal frowned. "If you ain't gonna tell me your name then at least tell me what records you play." "Billie Holiday." she replied in a hushed tone as her back was still turned to Mal. With a dramatic gasp Mal clutched a hand to her heart. "Does your _mama_ know that her precious daughter listens to colored music?"

The dark haired girl stood up. "I have better things to do than listen to the perversions of a sun deprived social anarchist like yourself." She left Mal (and her Cola) in with a swish of fabric. Mal could still smell her flowery perfume that was probably imported. Mal smirked, the girl had a sharp tongue which Mal admired. The mystery girl (who Mal was going to call Blueberry until she found out her name) went to join a group of girls who dressed in a similar fashion.

Then Mal saw a head of perfectly smooth caramel coiffed hair and she knew why Blueberry had such a large stick up her ass and why she dressed like a housewife. _She ran with Audrey's crowd._ The prissiest girls in all of Auradon whose ultimate goals were to marry rich and have lots of babies young. Rumor had it that Audrey was going steady with the Mayor's son, not that Mal cared. She looked around to see Carlos in the back fiddling with a broken stereo so she decided to split without making a scene.

She shoved her hands into the pocket of her jacket, the weather was starting to get cold and she debated if she should steal a car. She decided against it, if she was caught that would be her 3rd strike and Judge Phillip promised her would send her to reform school. She cut through an alleyway so she could get home faster. Even though her mother was playing Bridge with some of her "friends" she didn't want to come home after midnight and face her mother's wrath.

As she turned she heard a chorus of slurred laughter. She knew it was a couple of boys from the Northside. She rolled her eyes. "Idiots." she muttered. "Little red here looks lonely." One of the said. "She looks fuckable. Too bad she's from the Southside, those girls are easy. Might catch something." Mal quickened her pace to get away from the negative vibes coming from the boys behind her. But they kept a running commentary. She blocked them out but she finally had enough. "Nice ass though." Mal turned around. "How about you pricks sit on chainsaws?!" she exclaimed in her anger. The two boys looked at one another. Quickly; before she could react, a sharp, stinging pain crossed her face. She didn't know which one did it but she spat blood in-between their shoes.

"My mother hits harder than you pussies." she said in a venomous tone. She turned back around and took a few steps only for her to get yanked back by her hair. She was thrown to the ground and her head hit the gravel with a sickening thud and black dots danced in her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two|**

Limping her way home Mal knew that her mother would be livid. She knew something was wrong with her ankle, when she walked on it pain shot up straight through her body. Her face was bloody, her lip busted and her knuckles scraped, this on top of the hair on the back of her head that was matted and caked with blood and dirt. Her head injury was accompanied by a monster headache.

When her head hit the ground she was disoriented for only a second. She started punching, kicking and biting. The two boys were frustrated so they picked her up like a ragdoll and slammed her against a dumpster. They caught a couple of punches each to her jaw and her face in it's entirety but she kept wailing on them mercilessly. One of the boys brought his foot down firmly on her ankle which was the source of the throbbing pain. She kneed them both in the genitals and laughed as the writhed in pain. Before they could get their second wind she fled.

As soon as she entered her house she received a punch to the gut courtesy of her lovely mother. _Home sweet home._ Mal thought bitterly. "Mallory Bertha Faery! Where were you!?" Maleficent demanded. The punch knocked the air out of Mal's lungs. She gasped for a couple of seconds and stood up. "I was walking home from that stupid hop Carlos dragged me to and these two assholes from the Northside tried to _rape_ me mother." Maleficent scoffed. "DId they succeed?" "No mother." "Then quit your whining and stop bleeding on my fucking floor you ingrate!" Mal nodded which shot pain through her head. "Yes mother." She limped her way to the bathroom to clean her wounds and wrap her ankle. Mal silently wished her mother was dead in place of her father.

She didn't remember much about her father, she was 3 when he enlisted in the war. She knew he was a nice man with a kind smile and the source of her red hair. She saw pictures of her family when she was little. The three of them looked happy, Maleficent even had a gleam in her eye that wasn't so vicious looking. They were dirt poor but they were _happy._ Then their happiness was snatched away. Her father had died in 1944 during the Invasion of Normandy. Mal was 5 then and she remembered when the war was finally over and the soldiers were returning home.

One of the men in her father's company had told them that he had died. Mal thought her father was a hero, her mother thought he was weak. Her mother had to work long hours at a factory 2 hours away in addition to waitressing. She was wound tight and she dropped Mal off at Cruella's where she would play with Carlos.

Then in 1948 she ended up falling in with a heroin drug ring. Maleficent quit her factory job but still worked as a waitress, she even worked her way up to head manager. Her and Mal lived in the nicest house on the Southside (which wasn't saying much), when asked how she could afford it Maleficent put it off and said it came from her late husband's government checks.

Truth was Maleficent was careful with her amassed wealth and purposely lived beneath her means so she wouldn't leave too much of a paper trail. Mal exited the bathroom and saw that her mother was gone. A small note sat on the couch reading: _Called in for double shift, back in morning._ Mal threw away the note and she drug herself to her room. She laid on her side just in case she was still bleeding she wouldn't get blood on her pillowcase.

The very last thing she needed was her mother to be even more upset at her for ruining a pillowcase. As Mal began to drift off she saw visions of her Blueberry.

* * *

Audrey looked at Evie with disdain as she joined the group. "What are you doing here?" Audrey asked in a snippy tone. "I needed to get away from the hood at the service counter and you're the only people I knew. That _thing_ made my skin crawl." Audrey looked over Evie's shoulder and gagged. "No wonder you wanted to get away from _that._ But I think you're forgetting that none of us want you here." Evie fought back tears. Thanks to Chad Charming every other kid on the Northside though she was a whore. Even her so called friends.

Evie looked around to see that her problem was gone. "She's gone now so I'll be leaving." Evie said curtly. As she turned she heard Audrey scoff. She stood up side of the Community Center with a frown as she realized that she hadn't had a ride home. Her knight in shining armor came in the form of Doug Dwarfson, a boy who had been sweet on her since she could remember. "Hey Evie, do you need a ride home? I just got my license." "Yes Doug that would be nice, thank you."

The car ride was awkward, bright pop music played over the radio and the two sat in silence until Doug cleared his throat. "I believe you." he said startling Evie. "Excuse me?" "The thing with Chad. Ben and I both believe you." Evie closed her eyes as she remembered the scandal that ruined her reputation.

She had gotten a note from Chad stating that he wanted to meet her under the bleachers after school. Her heart fluttered in her chest, she had her eye on Chad but it wouldn't be proper if she was the one to approach him. Naive Evie had no idea what happened under those bleachers. When she had arrived Chad grabbed her by the waist without even greeting her and snaked his tongue into her mouth while his free hand crept under her sweater. Evie pushed him away and slammed her fists into his chest. "What was that for!?" she questioned. "What'd you think happened under here sweetness?" Evie huffed and turned to leave when Chad grabbed her by the wrist and captured her mouth with his once more. "Get off me you cad!" she exclaimed as she loosened his grip on her arm. She stomped away after giving him a dirty look.

Chad had spread around the school that _she_ had been the one making sexual advances on him and that she was no better than a Southside hussy. Evie had defended herself and said Chad had assaulted her but by that time everyone had heard Chad's version and she had been branded not only fast but a liar.

"Thank you Doug." she said as Doug pulled up to her house. _Chivalry isn't dead after all._ She thought as he rushed out of the car to open her door. He even waited for her to make it inside. As she entered the foyer her stepsister Snow was dusting the fireplace. "We do have maids." Evie pointed out. Snow just continued her dusting, humming along as she did so. "I thought you went to the hop." The slightly older girl commented. Snow was just 3 and ½ months older than Evie was. "I did but I drank too much Cola and got dizzy." Evie lied. Sometimes when she drank too much Cola too fast she did really get dizzy so it wasn't too far from reality.

"Where's my mother?" Evie asked. "Grimhilde and Father left to the cinema to see that new picture everyone is talking about." " _The Ten Commandments?"_ Evie asked. Snow nodded. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight Snow." "Goodnight Evie. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**(NOTE: For this story I will be making Mal a redhead because I don't think anyone had access to purple hair dye back in 1956 and no real actual person is born with purple hair. Plus I like the idea of redheaded Mal)**

 **Chapter Three|**

Evie adjusted her sunglasses as she watched Snow splashed around the pool happily. Evie sat in her lawn chair with a beach umbrella curled up with her papillon she named Mariposa for irony. Snow climbed out and stood in front of her step sister looking rather cross. "You said that you'd go swimming with me today." Evie lowered her glasses so she could see Snow clearly. "Mother says-" "I don't care what your mother says Genevieve. Pool." Snow's usually soft voice took a stern edge. "Please." she added when she saw Evie raise her eyebrow skeptically.

With an eyeroll Evie removed her glasses, sun hat, swim suit cover and heels to get in the pool. Mariposa barked in protest as she too, was set aside. Evie lowered herself slowly in the shallow end of the pool and she swung her legs idly

This was her Saturday afternoon. Snow's father and Evie's mother were out of town for until the next Sunday. They said it was for "business" but Evie found the whole affair suspicious. The two raven haired girls played in the pool like they were young children. Evie found herself laughing, genuinely laughing for the first time in what seemed like years. Evie sighed happily as she sat poolside and swung her legs in the water. "I almost forgot what happiness was like." Evie said. It had been nearly a month since the _incident_ and Evie had been unable to live it down.

She came home crying one night and her mother ordered her to go upstairs and fix her makeup before she even began to tell her woes. Grimhilde had insisted that her daughter had to marry young and marry rich. "I waited until I was 20 to get married to your no good father and you see that I'm on my 4th marriage!" she had often reminded her. Evie returned with her face done up the way her mother instructed her. She began telling the story of how she was being verbally abused at school due to Chad's nasty rumor.

Grimhilde tsked. "Maybe if you had given him what he wanted he would have courted you and you'd be on your way to being the next Mrs. Charming." Inwardly Evie wanted to scream at her mother's unsupportiveness but instead she hung her head in shame and returned to her room to do her homework. She was sure if she told her stepfather that he would take immediate action and sit down with Chad and his parents. Evie's only real confidants were Snow and Mariposa.

* * *

Mal paced back and forth in Jay's small bedroom as the two waited for Carlos, the freckle covered 14 year old was usually on time to these things. She bit her thumbnail and kept looking out the window to see if Carlos was even in the vicinity. Suddenly a loud pop filled the air. Gun shots. They weren't uncommon in the Southside. But curiosity filled the two teens and they exited out the window which was the easiest way for them to get out of the house. They walked down the block to see one of the Gaston twins lying on the sidewalk with a bullet in his left arm. "Oh boo." Mal said. "Thought i see a dead body." The Gaston on the ground groaned. "Help?" he asked in a strained voice. Mal scoffed. "Hell no." Her and Jay went back to his house.

When they were rounding the corner they saw Carlos walking towards the house. "Hey mulatto!" Jay exclaimed. Mal elbowed Jay in his ribs. "You know he's sensitive to that, asshole." Carlos turned around with his fist balled up ready to fight. He saw Jay and Mal and lowered his fist. "Really?" Carlos asked in a bitter tone. Carlos's race was (usually) an off limits topic.

His father was an affluent white man who fell in lust with his mother who was a lounge singer at the time. It turned out Carlos's father was married with 3 kids already and as soon as Cruella had found out she was pregnant his father had left. She was heartbroken and began drinking heavily. She went off the deep end and some called her mad. It was a shock to everyone when she brought a completely healthy baby boy into the world. All his life Carlos had a deep hatred for his father, a man he could have passed on the street countless times and he would have never known.

Mal felt protective of Carlos who she considered a little brother and whenever his mother had one of her episodes Mal gladly took him in. Everyone loved Carlos, even cold hearted Maleficent didn't mind having him around. The three teens were now sitting in Jay's room smoking left handed cigarettes and signing along to blues records. Mal swayed back and forth when an idea sparked in her head.

"Hey you got any Billie Holiday?" she asked thinking about her Blueberry whose name was apparently Evie and according to Chad Charming and half the student body she was easy and fast. Not that Mal believed it, Chad Charming was a snake and Mal would trust the Devil herself (Mal firmly believed God's former favorite angel was female) quicker than she'd trust Chad and his greasy smile. He was a candy ass rich boy, and to Mal nothing was worse. Jay nodded and went to his record collection. He put _Lady Sings The Blues_ on his record player. "How much did that record player cost?" Mal asked.

Jay laughed. "Now you know I've never bought a goddamn thing." Mal took another puff of the joint and giggled. "You're right. How about I give you some cash and you get me one?" Mal said as she passed the joint to Carlos. "Legally?" Jay asked. Mal rolled her eyes. "What else would the money be for?" Mal pulled her hair up into a ponytail with an elastic band she always kept on her wrist. "I wanna go out of town." she said suddenly. The boys looked at her confused. "I mean it. I want to leave Auradon for a day or two. Go to Sherwood or something." She said suddenly serious.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Like Maleficent would let you leave the city. You're lucky to leave the house." Mal crossed her arms.. "Candy ass." She teased. Mal grabbed Carlos's wrist and looked at his watched. "I should be getting home soon. It's getting off soon and expects me home." She ruffled Carlos's hair. "Be good and you," she said pointing to Jay as she was climbing out the window "I'll have the money tomorrow, I expect my shit Thursday at the latest." And with those words she was on her way to the Hell she called home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four|**

Carlos adjusted his jacket as he made his way back home. _Mother is going to be_ **furious.** He thought to himself. The liquor store had ran out of her favorite whiskey and he had to buy the generic brand. He prayed that the beating wouldn't hurt. When he arrived Cruella was waiting for him with her eyes narrowed and her fists on her hips. "Is that my liquor boy?" she asked. "They didn't have the brand you drink." Cruella scoffed. "What do you mean?!" she asked standing up suddenly. Carlos took a step back as her chair scraped the floor.

Cruella pulled the bottle out of the brown paper bag and thrust it in his son's direction. "Then you drink it." Carlos's eyes went wide. "Mother I don't drink whiskey." "Did I stutter?" Carlos took a deep breath and unscrewed the cap. He took a small sip and coughed, his lungs felt ablaze. "That's it? Drink it all!" "I can't." Carlos said. Cruella smacked him and grabbed the bottle, forcing the brown liquid down Carlos's throat. He choked and tried to push the bottle away.

When the bottle was empty Cruella stomped upstairs as Carlos shoved his finger down his throat in an attempt to vomit the liquor up. The bile and whiskey came up but it caught in his throat. Carlos coughed and hunched over as his vomit spilled on the floor. He was lightheaded. As he was gagging and leaning over Cruella stomped back down the stairs. She stopped halfway when her son's choking stopped.

* * *

Jay looked out the window as the ambulance raced down the road. "Please don't turn left." he said to himself. The ambulance veered left and Jay was up. When he had arrived at Hell Hall as it was dubbed by all the kids in the neighborhood Mal was being restrained by 3 police officers and she was yelling obscenities at Cruella. "You killed him you old bitch! You fuking _killed_ him!" Mal was kicking her legs and swinging her arms like mad, even Maleficent was having trouble restraining her daughter. Her fiery hair was whipping in the wind as she was trying to reach Cruella.

"He was going to get out! He was going to be somebody!" Jay ducked under the yellow tape and grabbed Mal by her arm. "Mallory!" he exclaimed. Her eyes were burning with fury. "She _killed_ him Jaden! She killed Carlos!" Mal said with heartbreak in her voice. Mal began to cry and she threw her arms around Jay as her tears flowed freely.

* * *

The mood was morbid the next day at Auradon High School. Even the Northside kids mourned the loss of Carlos. Mal was crying under the bleachers nursing a bottle of gin. Jay was acting as her rock but Jay got suspended for the rest of the day for getting into a fist fight. Mal was lonely and she felt as if she had lost a child, Carlos was her light. She promised to keep him safe and to keep herself in school. Now she had no reason.

Evie held her head down as she walked to sit on the bleachers away from the rest of the school. She heard the soft sniffles and looked under. "Are you okay?" Evie asked. Her mother told her not to talk to hoods but she also told her to be kind. "I don't need your goddamn sympathy Princess Blueberry." Mal said bitterly as she took another swig. Evie came down and sat next to Mal. "What is that?" Evie asked. "Gin." "May I have some." Mal chuckled. "Like you can handle gin. Go right on ahead." Mal passed the bottle to Evie.

Evie tipped her head backwards and made sure not to mess up her lipstick. She cleared her throat a bit. "That wasn't so bad." She said returning the bottle to Mal. The two girls sat and passed the bottle back and forth. Half the bottle was drained and the two were crying messes.

"My daddy used to hit my mama. When I was little. They divorced when he got my nanny pregnant." Evie confessed suddenly. "Mama's second husband died and she divorced her third one because he looked at me more than he looked at her. She's on her fourth marriage now. I think she's happy this time." Mal looked over at the ravenette whose dark locks reflected blue in the sun. "I never knew my dad. He died in the war. My mama hates me. She says I look too much like him. I saw some of the old pictures when I was a baby. He died on Normandy Beach. I remember the funeral but not jack shit about my dad." Mal said taking another swig. "You realize you're skipping right?" Mal asked changing the subject.

"My stepsister is going to help me with my homework." Evie said. "What Chad said is a lie." Evie told Mal. Mal nodded. "I know. Boys like Chad always spread rumors like that. Saying the good girls are fast. But you're a doll. An angel. See you later Princess Blueberry. I got streets to run." Mal said standing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five|**

"This poem is called _Numb._ I'm numb but not really.

The only thing that I can feel is envy. I envy people, the living, the living who are really alive.

I'm living but not alive, I'm dead.

I envy those who smile easy and love hard.

I envy those with feeling.

I envy the people who live above it all, in a place where nothing can hurt them.

I'm numb but not really."

Mal sat back down as her English class slowly clapped. The class assignment was to write a short poem about feelings, Mal wrote and recited hers with reluctance. Mal wished that Carlos was there. It had been two weeks since his untimely passing and Mal felt like she was an empty shell, Jay took it harder than Mal did. Jay acted like an older brother to both Mal and Carlos, to see Mal so hurt and to have Carlos gone was enough to make him snap. She knew that Jay wanted to curl up into a ball and weep with sorrow the way she had but Jay had to be the strong one. Jay rubbed small circles on Mal's back as she silently cried. Mal didn't care who saw her cry anymore. She was _sad._ She felt as if her very soul had been ripped from her and she was just an empty shell.

Evie was next to read. She smoothed her skirt and cleared her throat.

"I call this piece _Color._ I'm blue. I am, just blue.

Azure, cobalt, cerulean or sapphire. Whatever you want to call it.

I'm sick of being blue, of being a voiceless idiot that tries to shout into the void, a void that is obscure and icy and unloving.

I'm tired of being blue, of being a petrified little girl who runs to her mother because she is afraid of the tangible world.

I want to feel liberation, like a bird in the sky flying high above the pessimism that encumbrances me and keeps me from being who I know I am.

I want to be red. I want to be the ferocity, the burning passion that stirs in the spirit and rises like the high tide. I want to be the inexorable storm that ceases for nothing.

I want to be red, powerful and resilient."

The classroom was silent as Evie sat back down.

Mal raised her eyebrow. _So Princess Blueberry wanted to be red._ Mal thought to herself.

* * *

Evie slammed both hands on the table as she stood to her full height. "I'm _sick_ of this!" Grimhilde was astonished by her daughter's tone. "I'm 17 mother and in case you haven't noticed I have _feelings!_ " Evie's English teacher had been "fretful" and "very concerned" by the poem she wrote and her mother was informed. Grimhilde opened her mouth to respond but Evie cut her off.

"I'm sick of pretending that I'm perfect, that we're perfect! I'm sick of being controlled! The teenage years are formative and are meant for self-discovery! I'm not a puppet, I'm a person. I'm not a doll either!" Evie gotten a swift hand to her cheek. Evie balled her fists as she stomped upstairs to her room.

She looked around at all of her pageant trophies, at her canopy bed and the pale pink wallpaper. Evie knocked down the shelf that held some of her trophies. She grabbed a smaller one that she had won when she was 10 and she threw it at her fully body mirror. The glass shattered and Evie picked up a shard. Grimhilde walked in to see the mess. "Dear God Genevieve, what have you done?" Grimhilde tried to get closer to her daughter but Evie held out the glass shard.

"Get away from me!" Snow and her father were next to enter Evie's room. "Evie, put down the glass." Snow said calmly. Tears streamed down Evie's face. "I have to have a mental breakdown for my family to care about me. Tragic." Evie dropped the glass and ran down the stairs and straight out of the door. She heard her mother, stepfather and stepsister calling for her but she ignored them.

Evie had no idea where her legs were taking her.

* * *

Mal was minding sitting on a swing at the park as she saw a very disheveled Evie, her hair was frizzy and she was red faced. She looked like she had run a mile (which she had) Mal stood up and walked over to the dark haired girl catching her breath. "What are you doing?" Mal asked. "I needed to get away." Evie said in-between pants. "Your hand's bleeding." Evie looked at her palm which was dripping ruby liquid. "And so I am."

Evie stood up straight. "Why do you care so much?" Evie asked suspiciously. "Huh?" "I'm a spoiled lap dog from the Northside and you're a hoodlum from the Southside. What's in it for you?" "I need a friend; you need a friend. Misery loves company. I'm red and you're blue. What do you say we paint the town purple?" Mal proposed. Evie laughed. "Yeah right, me in this dress?" "We're about the same size. I mean you're taller and bustier but I could lend you some clothes."

Evie found herself in a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans that were smeared with paint and a pair of converse that were too small for Mal but fit her just right. Evie put her hair up in a ponytail and Mal nodded in approval. "Let's hit it." As Mal and Evie left Mal's house a blue convertible drove by. Evie waved. "Hi Ben!" The boy in the car, Ben waved back with a wide smile. "Hey Evie!"

Mal knit her eyebrows as his car kept going down the street and taking a right, he was probably going to the post office or grocery store. "You know pressed khaki pants?" "Yes. That's Ben, he's the mayor's son. We used to go steady two years ago but Audrey took interest in him. And what Audrey wants, Audrey gets." Evie said with a far off expression. She sounded like she resented Audrey which Mal was sure she did. "He's really sweet. I thought we were painting the town purple." Evie said in a more chipper tone.

"Yes we are. I just got to get some smokes from a friend." Mal and Evie made small talk as they walked to Jay's house. "Wait right here." Mal said once they reached the back of the house. She crawled through Jay's window like she had a million times before. "Hey, here's your 5 bucks I owe you." She said pulling the crumpled bill from her pocket and putting it in Jay's hand. Jay threw her a pack of cigarettes. "Me and Blueberry were going on a mischief tour, you game?" Jay shook his head. "Nah. Just take the smokes and scram before my dad gets home." Mal gave Jay a soft kiss on the forehead. She knew that he was grieving in secret. Jay was the stereotypical macho man and the last thing a boy like him wanted was to be seen crying. Mal knew he was sad, she wished she could do more to comfort him but he would bat her away and deny his sorrow. Mal had a sneaking suspicion that Carlos and Jay were a great deal closer than either of them would admit. "See ya." Mal said before she exited through the window. Mal unceremoniously lit a cigarette, pulling her lucky lighter from her jacket pocket.

"You want a drag?" Mal asked. Evie looked at the cigarette sitting in-between Mal's middle and index fingers. "I've never smoked before." Evie confessed shyly. Mal gave Evie the cigarette. "Try it, you don't like it, you don't like it." Evie (like a lot of first time smokers) inhaled too deeply. She coughed and handed the cigarette back to Mal. "Don't like." Mal laughed. "You inhaled like a dumbass." "Well I don't smoke you strawberry!" "Strawberry?" "If I'm a blueberry, you're a strawberry." Inwardly Mal smiled like an Elementary girl who learned the boy she was sweet on was sweet on her too. On the outside she shoved Evie's shoulder lightly. "Strawberry and Blueberry, two girls who are going to have a _berry_ good time."

* * *

Evie and Mal sat on the steps of the public library laughing as they watched the sunset. For the first time since Carlos's passing Mal felt truly alive. Before she felt as if she was half-way alive. Mal took a puff of her cigarette. "Today was fun. You're not so bad for a hood." Evie said. Mal gave a half smile. "I haven't had legal fun in ages." Mal's free hand had found itself laced with Evie's. A loud car horn sounded and both girls jumped. "Genevieve Eliza Regal! Get your narrow behind in this car right now!" Evie's eyes went wide. "Sorry." Evie said as the hugged quickly. "See you at school. Oh and you can keep my dress. I hated that one." The car horn honked once more. "I said get in the car!" Grimhilde shrieked. As Evie got in the car Mal waved.

Closing the door behind her, Evie knew her mother was in a foul mood. "What are you doing hanging out with that Southside trash? What are you wearing?! Your hair is a mess! I almost called the police! All day I've driven around town! You smell like delinquent and cigarette smoke! I ought to willow switch you! You are taking a _scalding_ hot bath tonight to wash off all that grime and poverty, and you're burning those cheap hussy clothes." Evie took a shaky breath. "Yes ma'am." she said in a bitter tone.

* * *

Mal watched the shiny black car speed off with a frown. "What a bitch!" She exclaimed in regards to Evie's mother. She descended the library steps and started walking home. What she didn't know is that Audrey was sitting quietly in the shady corner watching the entire exchange between Mal and Evie. Audrey smiled wickedly, she had blackmail on the both of them and could kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Audrey sat down at on her bed with Jane, Ally and Anexlin they were having one of their _mandatory_ sleepovers. Audrey demanded that every weekend the girls came over to her house. Audrey sat up straight and smoothed her hair. She was "holding court" now. "Good evening ladies." "Good evening Audrey." The girls responded. Audrey smiled. "Everyone knows how that jezebel Evie had the nerve to try and seduce Chad right?" All three girls nodded. "Well I saw her dressed up like a juvenile delinquent on the steps of the library with that redheaded gang girl, and they were laughing and smoking and" the other girls scooted closer as Audrey paused for dramatic effect. "holding hands!" The girls gasped collectively and they began chattering their disapproval. Audrey fanned her hands downward and made shushing noises.

"I know it's shocking that a girl like Evie who has somewhat good social standing, respectable breeding and a reasonable amount of affluence and beauty could do such shameful and uncouth things but we have to let the people know." Jane knit her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting that we let the school know about her bad behavior." Anexlin scoffed. "Don't be trite Jane. Why stop there? Why not tell the entire town!" Audrey shook her head. "Now Anexlin, I know that you play dirty but this has to be done sneakily. One of us will let it _accidently_ let it slip that Evie is a whore and a homosexual and that she associates herself with ruffian garbage." Ally tentatively raised her hand. "You can speak freely Ally, just don't interrupt Audrey." Jane said. "Oh, sorry I forgot." The English girl said. "Don't you think by spreading it around we're being crass too?" Audrey raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as Jane and Anexlin looked back at Ally with concern.

"Ally what are the rules?" Audrey asked through gritted teeth. "Be punctual, don't interrupt, always dress and behave like you're being watched and don't question your decrees." "The punishment for breaking said rules?" Ally sighed. "We have to sleep in a blow up pool in the big pool." "Well what are you waiting for? Blow ups are in the cabana." Ally got up from Audrey's bed and grabbed her sleeping bag and pillow as she exited Audrey's room. "I swear she's the weakest link." Anexlin said. "So Jane, you have to be the one to let it slip." Jane swallowed a large lump in her throat. "This week during school, I don't care how it happens just tell somebody but remember, it can't be an obvious thing." Jane nodded.

Jane felt awful, Evie was her very first friend and was the reason she was sitting on Audrey's bed. Jane's instincts told her not to listen to Audrey and ask if Anexlin could do it instead. But she really didn't want to join Ally in the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six|**

Jane bounced her knee nervously as she sat down in Math class. Audrey walked in and embraced Jane tightly. "Oh Jane! I'm so proud you did such a good job!" Audrey brandished a velvet box from behind her back. "It's a charm bracelet like mine but it's silver instead of gold." Jane accepted the box and snapped on the bracelet and thanked Audrey. Jane was talking to Anxelin and Ally the day before about the situation and someone had _overheard_ them and the rumor spread like wildfire.

* * *

 _One Week Prior_

Evie had begun sneaking out.

She used her allowance to buy t-shirts and jeans and her mother had been merciful enough to let her keep the shoes. At night time she would sneak out the back door where Mal waited for her and the two of them would wander around the city, going to the park, sitting on the steps of the library and getting to know each other. "Carlos would have loved you." Mal told Evie one night as the two girls laid down on the top of a car in the junk yard and looked at the stars.

Mal reached over and grabbed Evie's hand. "I miss him so much." Mal said. Evie squeezed Mal's hand. "It gets better." Mal gave Evie a small smile. "Thank you." Evie smiled back. Mal thought that Evie had the most dazzling smile in the world, it seemed to sparkle brighter than the stars in the sky, even the sun itself. Mal's heart thumped in her chest as Evie scooted closer. "It's cold." Evie explained. Mal had never noticed anyone else's body heat before. Evie seemed to radiate warmth.

"Hey Mal?" "Yeah?" "I should be getting back home." Mal nodded in agreement. "Alright." The two girls linked arms as they made their way to Evie's house. "It's really cold out. Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Evie asked as they arrived at her backdoor.

Mal and her mother recently got into a massive fight about Mal's smoking and drinking habits which caused Maleficent to kick her daughter out. Mal had been kicked out a number of times before, the first time she had been kicked out was at age 10.

The owner of the junkyard would let her sleep in the cars as long as she helped him clean up the shop, she occasionally would stay with Jay but him and his father weren't on the best of terms as of late. "You fight with your mom. Why come to my house to hear me fight with my dad?" Jay told her when she had asked for help.

Mal shook her head. "I couldn't. Your folks wouldn't be too thrilled about having a heathen in their home at night time." Evie rolled her eyes. "You're staying the night, tonight, and every night that you need to for now on. Screw what my folks say." Mal put a hand over her heart. "Was that a swear from Princess Blueberry?" Evie ignored Mal as she opened the door quietly, Snow knew about her sneaking out and would often cover her.

Her mother and stepfather slept like the dead which made things easy. Mariposa came down the stairs and she wagged her tail excitedly when she saw Evie. Evie picked up the dog and scratched in-between her ears. "Did you miss me?" Evie cooed. Mariposa licked her face in response. "C'mon Mal." She said to Mal who was looking around dazed.

"You can barrow some of my clothes, my mother and stepfather don't wake up until 11 so we'll have to leave before then." It was Friday night so they didn't have to worry about going to school the following morning. Snow popped her head out of her room. "Hey Evie." "Hey Snow." Evie grabbed Mal's hand and lead her to her room as Snow returned to her own room. Evie sat down Mariposa who had begun jumping on Mal, trying to get picked up.

"Can I?" Mal asked. Evie nodded. Mal picked up the fluffy dog and Mariposa happily licked Mal's cheeks. "You can put her down and open the door, she'll go back downstairs." Mal cracked open Evie's door and set down Mariposa. She scampered down the hall and then down the stairs where her bed was.

Mal closed the door back and as she turned around Evie was taking off her jeans and shirt. She stood in her underwear pulling a nightgown over her head. Mal blushed at the sight even though she was far from modest herself. Mal crossed her arms over her stomach as a non-queasy bubbly feeling began in the pit of her stomach and rose to her chest.

"What length of nightgown do you prefer?" Evie had on an ankle length nightgown with quarter sleeves that was powdery blue. Evie had only owned nightgowns in terms of sleepwear. She had longer, thicker ones for the fall and winter and shorter, lighter ones for the summer and spring. Mal on the other hand hadn't worn nightgowns since she was a little girl and the nightgowns she wore were made of cheap, flimsy fabric which was all that could be afforded by her parents.

She usually bought long-sleeved t-shirts and frilly little shorts she secretly thought were cute. For wintertime she bought men's (boy's more accurately because of her smaller stature) sleep pants. "Anything is fine, just nothing pink." Mal responded. Evie handed Mal a lilac number that was similar to Evie's but the sleeves were full length.

Evie turned around as Mal stripped down and changed into the nightgown. The fabric was super soft and Mal was confused as to what it was. "What's this made of?" Mal asked with knit eyebrows. "Both of them are silk." Mal's eyes were wide. "These are silk? This is what silk feels like? You own 2 silk nightgowns?" Mal knew what silk was she had just never seen, felt or worn it.

"I have way more than 2 silk nightgowns. I do have cotton if you'd prefer." "No, no. This is nice. It's so soft." Mal said in a dreamy voice. "You know my sheets are silk too." Mal hugged Evie and began crying. "Thank you so much." Evie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl somewhat confused.

"Why are you crying Mal?" Mal looked up at Evie as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You're so nice to me. When we first met I thought you were just an uppity Northside girl but you're so nice and so _different_. I've never met someone like you." As Evie looked into Mal's watery eyes and she melted. She saw the pain and bottled up sorrow behind her emerald eyes. She saw something she had never seen in Mal. Vulnerability.

"We should get to bed." Mal said as her voice cracked. "Yeah, we should." As the two girls laid down to go to bed Evie placed a tender kiss on Mal's lips. It was a quick peck that could be seen by an outsider as sisterly but both girls knew different.

* * *

Audrey had been delighted. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan. Mal and Evie were making her job easy. The two girls were often seen laughing and linking arms. They were virtually attached at the hip and they did everything together. They even started eating lunch together. The school had been shocked that a Northside girl had been hanging around with a Southside girl but they had quickly gotten over it.

All that needed to be done now was the seed of suggestion that the girls were in a homosexual relationship had to be planted. Audrey wanted the timing to be perfect so she told Jane to wait a little bit.

Jane stood at her locker talking to Ally and Anxelin , the three girls had drawn admirers, boy who wanted to court them and young girls who admired them, they were friends of Audrey of course people gathered. The persons that gathered around had tried being discreet. Jane tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really hope that Evie's mother takes her to a church or a mental hospital soon. What she's doing is going to send her straight to Hell." Jane said.

Anxelin pretended to be surprised. "What happened." Jane motioned for Ally and Anxelin to lean in. "Not only did she try to seduce Chad but I live right next door to her and every night she sneaks out her house with that redheaded hood, you know the one whose friend got killed by his mama, may his rest in peace and they run off to do the Lord knows what." Jane stage whispered.

Ally clutched her crucifix around her neck and shook her head. "I'll keep her in my prayers." Ally said. The bell rung which signaled class was going to begin in 2 minutes. The three girls exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways to class.

That's when the whispers began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7|**

"Genevieve!" Grimhilde yelled as the door shut behind her. Evie knew this was coming and she was waiting all week for her mother to find out. Taking a deep breath she made her way down stairs. "Yes mother?" "I went to the grocery store, I was minding my own business then our neighbor comes up to us. Mrs. Goode on the left? She tells me she heard something unsettling. You want to know what it was? She told me that her Jane had come home the other day with _great_ concern because _you_ are allegedly homosexual!"

Evie paused a moment before she responded. "I don't know what she's talking about." "You and that redheaded lout!" Grimhilde had been fiercely upset. Reputation meant more to her than possibly Evie. "Can you believe my embarrassment?! Half of the goddamn city thinks that my daughter is a _homosexual!"_ The vein in Grimhilde's forehead had popped and she was red-faced and shaking.

The last time Evie seen her mother like this was when she was divorcing her 3rd husband. "I'm no-" "It doesn't matter! Everyone thinks you are!" "Who cares what they think, what they say? I'm your _daughter_ and you're valuing the word on the street? Fine, I'll just run away, change my name and cut off all my hair!" Evie exclaimed as she stomped up the stairs.

"You're being dramatic Genevieve!" Grimhilde said as she followed her daughter up the stairs. "Look who my mother is! A ballerina who had to stop dancing because she got pregnant at 16 and her alcoholic father beat the baby out of her!" Grimhilde drew her hand back to slap Evie but Evie grabbed her mother's wrist. "I'm leaving for the night to cool off. Don't try to find me and don't call the police. I'll come back like I always do."

Evie went upstairs and dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She slipped on the pair of shoes given to her by Mal and she stuffed a decent amount of money in her front pocket. Maybe she could get a hotel room.

She walked straight out of the door without looking at any member of her family. On her way to the park she bumped into Mal. "Hey you. You look upset." "I had an argument with my mother about the rumor that those repugnant girls came up with." Evie said through gritted teeth. "I abhor those _bitches_ with every fiber of my being." "Okay, what does abhor and that big r word mean? I can barely read." "Repugnant means distasteful and abhor means hate." Mal nodded. "I agree, those are some heartless broads. But what they said isn't true so who gives a fuck?" "My mother gives several."

Mal shrugged. "I stopped caring about my mother says and thinks years ago. You should try it."

* * *

School was Hell. Evie wanted to curl up and die. She usually flourished academically but the second wave of rumors had people harassing her physically and writing nasty things on her lockers had her skipping class and some days school all together. She had even received a death threat. Mal on the other hand was doing seemingly fine. She was used to people bashing her and wishing her ill-will, she didn't mind. Her mother had said worse things about her. Mal kept her head up and did her best in the classes she actually went to. But when she went home she locked herself in the bathroom and ran the tap as she tried to muffle out the sounds of her sobbing.

Maleficent had went to the school in an absolute fit of rage when she had heard the rumor going around that her daughter and some rich girl were running wild and rampant through the streets with their homosexuality. Maleficent knew that the running wild and rampant part was most likely accurate but she demanded to know the names of the students, who were in her opinion were lying little shits, that had slandered her daughter's name.

* * *

Mal and Evie had begun avoiding each other. When they saw each other they would walk in the other direction. Mal stopped picking up Evie from her house at night and Evie stopped sneaking out. Before they girls decided to quit cold turkey Mal had slowly started to push Evie away. Evie knew what Mal was doing and she accepted it. The final night Mal had came to Evie's house with her arms crossed and an expression that was layered with anger and sadness. "Look Blueberry, we can't do this anymore." Evie knit her eyebrows. "What?" "We can't keep pretending that we can be friends. We're like oil and water." Evie scoffed.

"You're the one who said you didn't care what people said." "I don't, and I still don't but you do and this is killing you. So let's stop seeing each other, that way nobody can say shit about us." Evie frowned at the statement. "So that's it?" she asked. Mal nodded. "Yup. That's it." "But you're my best friend." Mal shrugged. "Once this blows over you can find a new best friend." "No I can't! This will never blow over! My name will always be tarnished! It's too late, things will never go back to the way they used to be!"

"First, don't raise your fucking voice at me. And second, are you that dense? Of course it'll blow over! Pretty rich girls always get happy endings. Now go, dress up all nice and go to hops and find a rich man to marry so you can live in a big house with and fill it up with pretty rich kids." "Is that what you really think of me?" "So what if I do?" "Fine. Get out my yard and stay away from me." "Gladly." Mal turned on her heel and began walking in the direction of the park. Evie felt a pang in her chest and she wanted to tell Mal to come back so she could apologize.

That night Evie laid awake, she was restless. She had no idea why but when she thought of Mal her heart sank to her stomach and she had pangs in her chest like someone was repeatedly poking at her with a large stick from the inside.

* * *

Mal went straight to the liquor store after she left Evie's house. She winced when she thought about all the mean things she said. She just wanted Evie to have a happy and normal life and if hurting her feelings was the way to make sure she had security Mal felt less guilty.

She still wanted to get trashed out of her mind to try and forget how coarse she had been. "Tanqueray?" The cashier asked as she walked in. "No, I'll take whatever bourbon is cheapest." The cashier handed Mal the bottle and she passed over the money she had in her pocket. "I have no idea how much that is but keep the change."

Mal has stumbled her way home. It was a shock that she didn't pass out. Usually when Mal was drunk she was same old Mal but she would be prone to crying openly. But when she drank brown liquor she turned into a demon. She was completely reckless and willing to fight anyone. She once had stolen a car and drove her, Jay and Carlos to Sherwood just to fight a guy who called her Devil's Issue after she refused to dance with him. Mal opened the door to her house and she staggered into the living room after she closed the door. "Mother!" Mal exclaimed. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the bottle in her daughter's hand. "What did I tell you about drinking in my house?" Mal scoffed.

"Listen woman, I have stuff on you that could put you away for the rest of your life so I suggest you be kind to me." Mal slurred. "And another thing, you're an awful mother. If you're gonna kill me the way Cruella killed Carlos shoot me. A bullet between the eyes is all it'll take." Mal smiled at her mother as she hummed her way up the stairs. Maleficent stood at the bottom of the stairs stunned completely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8|**

The law had finally caught up to Maleficent. She skipped town before the narcos busted her. Mal celebrated her 18th birthday in a police interrogation room. "Where is your mother Mallory?" "Hopefully burning in Hell like the she-demon she is. Even if I knew I'm not ratting on my mother. I'm not under arrest so I have to go." "Go do what exactly?" "Figure out how I'm going to live with my only source of income gone you dolt." Mal stood up and exited the police station with a perpetual frown on her face. "You stupid bitch. You leave me no warning to fend for myself. FUCK YOU!" she yelled at her mother's picture when she got home.

She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands as she made a frustrated groan. "I'll just sell the house, take whatever money she left, rent a place and become a domestic." Mal said to herself. All of her mother's "officers" had been arrested so she couldn't ask any of her "uncles" for help. Mal unlocked the safe and found 20 grand. A girl could do a whole lot with 20 grand.

* * *

Mal crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she sat in the office for the maid agency. All she needed was the damn job. She knew that maid's made not so much money but if she got lucky she'd be assigned an affluent family, pay was based on the income of the family and 10% went to the agency. She didn't mind cleaning, in fact she cleaned when she was bored sometimes. "Mallory Faery?" Mal walked to the counter. "That is me." The clerk gave Mal a packet a paper. A stack of about 5 freshly ironed maid's uniform and a pair of work shoes. "Now you'll keep these up. If you misplace or damage any of your uniforms it's a 10 dollar replacement fee." "Yes ma'am. Anything else?" "Pull up your hair on the job. Your patrons would have a cow your _unfortunate_ hair anywhere in there household." Mal nodded.

* * *

 _2 Days Prior_

"UGH!" Grimhilde groaned. "Now I'm going to have to break in a new maid!" "I would gladly clean Grimhilde." Snow said. Grimhilde rolled her eyes. "You're young, rich and beautiful. You should never have to clean a thing." Evie sighed. "It's really sad that maid number 6 died before I learned her name. That's what we get for hiring an immigrant well into her 70s." Evie said in a somber tone. "No need the fret. I'm calling the agency. And don't mourn the help. It's tacky."

Grimhilde dialed the agency's number on her phone. "Hello yes. This is Grimhilde White. I need a new maid. Someone young and _American._ No, I don't care if they're colored as long as they speak English."

* * *

Mal the packet about the family she would be working for and she choked on her cola. It was Evie's family. "Oh no. Oh no. Hell no!" She called the agency and bartered for a different assignment. "I don't like the teenage broad who lives there that's why! No not that one the taller one. She hates me too!" she had told them when she was asked why she didn't want her assignment. Her request was denied and she wished her mother had left the gun so she could shoot herself in the face.

Evie heard her name and she turned around. She saw Mal and she turned back around. "Don't you dare ignore me _Genevieve."_ "Why don't you shut up _Mallory?"_ "Look, this is important. My life depends on it:" "If you need a blood transfusion I'm A/B- so you're screwed." "So my mom skipped town and I need a job so I decided to become a domestic and I got assigned to _your_ family. So I figured we could squash our feud and behave like adults because I need cash." Evie froze. "Wait what?" "I decided to become a dom-" "Not that part. Why'd your mama skip town?" "She's a piece of shit and she got herself in trouble and instead of being a woman and owning up to it, she scrammed." Evie knit her eyebrows. "But she just up and left you?" "I'm officially 18. In fact she left on my birthday." "Happy belated?" "So are we calling a truce." "Yeah." The two girls shook on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9|**

 ***this chapter includes sexual content***

Mal had arrived at Evie's house with her cleaning supplies (company provided) in hand and with her uniform on. The uniform was navy blue with pale yellow trim (the company standard) and the shoes she was given were similar to that of a nurse's shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she adjusted her name tag that had her full name in swirly print before she knocked. Evie's pill of a mother was the one to answer the door.

"So you're the new maid. What's your name?" "Mallory ma'am. Or do you prefer Miss?" "Miss will do. Come in. I'll give you the tour." Mal walked into the entrance den (it was weird coming into Evie's house from the front door and not the back) The tour was brief and they had ended back up in the entrance den.

"I expect every inch of this house to be spotless before supper time which is 6:30. You don't have to worry about preparing supper, there's a chef for that but you are responsible for cleaning the dishes, kitchen and dining area after supper alright?" "Yes Miss." "Good. Get to cleaning." The house was already spotless. Evie had mentioned her stepsisters love of cleanliness and Mal chuckled to herself.

This would be the easiest money she ever made.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Evie sat on the couch eating a Granny Smith apple as she watched Mal mop. "You stopped coming to school." Evie said as she took a bite out of her apple. "Yeah. I quit." "You quit school?" "I have to work full time to support myself. Even though I have the safe money and I sold the house but that money isn't going to last forever. So I had to drop school." Evie gave Mal a sympathetic look. "It's a crying shame that your mom left the way she did."

Mal scoffed. "My mother was a real piece of work. She provided for me and that's _all_ she did that was constructive." Mal's voice was thick with tears and Evie could see the wet blobs brimming the red head's eyes. Evie wanted to track down Maleficent and slap her for every bruise she had given Mal and for every harsh word she ever spoke to her daughter. Evie was never a fighter but every time Mal shared stories of her childhood her blood boiled.

From what she gathered Maleficent was verbally, mentally and physically abusive. Evie did she some parallels between Maleficent and Grimhilde (the controlling nature and mental manipulation) but Grimhilde had only laid hands on Evie an amount of times she could count on one hand.

"My mother and stepfather are going on a cruise in June and Snow is going to a sleep away camp." Evie said changing the subject. She honestly didn't want to see Mal cry. "Since I'm turning 18 this year I'll be left to my own devices for 2 whole months!" the dark haired girl exclaimed. "So?" Mal asked as she wrung out the dirty water from the mop. "My original plan was to visit my father's sister in Charmington and stay with her so I wouldn't be in this big ol' house all lonesome but…" "But what?" Mal had paused her mopping to narrow her eyes at Evie. Her jade eyes were piercing and Evie shifted her weight before she spoke. "You could stay here with me." Evie said in a small voice.

"Huh? I'm sorry but do you not recall the notes in your locker telling you to go to a nuthouse because you were a raging homosexual and I was the fire in your loins?" Mal asked. "A lot of the idiots who believed that rumor were from the Northside and they're all going on vacation." Mal frowned as she continued to mop. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Evie had graduated with all A's and just one B. She beamed with pride as she received her diploma. She asked Mal to come and she spotted a familiar head of red hair in the very back of the crowd. If it wasn't for her hair Evie would have missed her entirely.

* * *

Mal was not proud of herself as she drunkenly crawled into Jay's bed. It was Carlos's birthday, he would have been 15 and the two friends had got drunk out of their minds. Jay had the house to himself, his father had left for "business" and would be back in 2 weeks. Mal didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she was hurt and the feather light yet clumsy touches she received from Jay were ebbing her pain. Even with her mind clouded she knew that things would change between Jay and her and their relationship would never be the same.

She woke up the next morning with her limbs tangled in Jay's and with a throbbing soreness between her legs. She squirmed her way out of Jay's arms and she put on her clothes. As she slid on her underwear and pants she winced.

Mal noticed finger shaped bruises on her hips as she was dressing. She hated herself. She climbed out of Jay's window and she walked back to her one-bedroom rental apartment with her head down. She ran herself a hot bath and lowered herself into the steaming water, she hissed.

What fast girls saw appealing in sex Mal had no clue.

* * *

After what Mal and Jay had dubbed _The Great Fiasco,_ Mal had become distant with Evie. Mal had no idea why she felt guilty and like she had did something wrong to Evie but every time she saw her shame would rise from the pit of her stomach to her throat. Evie noticed the strange behavior and she had asked Mal what was wrong to no avail.

This avoidance only lasted for less than a week. One day Mal got frustrated. "Me and Jay fucked okay?!" She hiss/whispered as she was polishing the silver. Evie knit her brows. "Were you tow going steady?" " _No._ We were both drunk and hurting. And. And I just. I just. I feel dirty. That's why I've been fickle lately. I've been trying to keep it to myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just sought out comfort." "Yeah, by using my best friend's body like one of those rental companions." Mal said in a bitter tone as she set aside a now perfectly polished silver fork and grabbed a spoon to begin working on.

"Just between me and you, what's it like?" "What's what like?" Evie bit her lip and blushed. "Making love I mean." "What Jay and I did was not love making. I've never done it but I know for fact it isn't quick feverish trusts that lasts for a good 3 minutes." "Oh." "Like I said Jay and I _fucked_ which is a whole 'nother can of worms."

"Well what's that like?" Mal tapped her chin. "It's not unpleasant but it's not the best thing in the world either. Afterwards you'll be sore for a bit and you might even bleed but Jay says that girls only bleed if the guy doesn't 'Do his job.' Whatever that means. It's a lot more intense than touching yourself, I can tell you that."

Evie knit her eyebrows and Mal always hated seeing her pretty features distort. "You touch yourself?" Mal laughed. "You don't?" Mal asked in a light tone. "My mama said only whores, sinners and Southside trash touch themselves." "Well I'm ⅔." Mal said with a shrug. "What's the point?" Evie asked as she crossed her arms. "You've really never touched yourself?" Evie shook her head indicating negative. "The point is to relive yourself of tension." Evie's expression softened. "C-can you show me?" Evie asked shyly.

"Your parents left for their cruise right?" Mal asked. Evie nodded. Snow had gone away to Camp just days after graduation. Grimhilde refused to send Evie to a sleep away camp because in her words the only things at those camps were "molestation and poverty." Mal grabbed Evie's hand and led her up the stairs. "Where are you going?" "This is _your_ house where do you think?"

The pair arrived at Evie's room and Mal opened the door. She sat on the chair next to Evie's headboard. "Close the door." Mal said. Evie took a breath as she did as she was told. "This part is awkward but I need you to lay flat on your back and spread your legs apart just enough so that you can out your hand down there without squishing your hands between your thighs." Before she laid on her bed Evie removed her shoes. She laid on her back and spread her legs as she was told.

"Now what?" "You have to put your hand down the front of your skirt and then under your panties." Evie closed her eyes but she could feel Mal's serpentine stare as her right hand slid under the waistband of her skirt and under the elastic band of her panties. Her hand hovered over the source of the heat between her legs.

"Okay good. What you're going to do now is feel around for a little nub and when you find it you're going to use your finger to swirl it around but you have to do it slow at first. When you get comfortable you can go faster. Make sure to wash your hands when you're done." Mal said in an almost soothing tone that Evie had never heard from her. Evie poked around for a bit and when she found the nub Mal told her about she ran her index finger along it out of curiosity and a shiver was sent up her spine.

As Evie began to make small circles on this little magical nub her whole body convulsed as she bit back a moan. This felt so damn _good!_ Why hadn't she thought of doing this before? Her back arched as she began quickening her pace. Her free hand gripped her duvet and she heard her door close shut. Evie's eyes opened as sure enough, Mal was gone.

Evie let out a small whimper as she felt her legs quiver. She bucked her hips into her hand as she increased her speed once more. She spread her legs a part a bit further as her pants grew louder and more shallow. She clutched her duvet harder. Her eyes slammed shut as a wave of warmth came over her body starting in the pit of her stomach and speeding outward. "Oh!" she exclaimed as her body was wracked with convulsions.

Mal had been waiting for Evie to finish up for 10 minutes. Or she thought it was 10 minutes. It felt like 10 minutes. Evie descended the stairs with straighter posture and a small smile dancing on her lips. "How was it?" Mal asked when she saw Evie's improved mood. "That was phenomenal!" She exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10|**

A particularly vicious heat wave had hit Auradon. Evie and Mal's solution was to take a dip in the pool. Mal sighed as she lowered her body into the cool water. She could have sworn she saw steam rising from her body.

It had been so hot that Mal's ivory skin was tinted an angry shade of pink and her cheeks were inflamed with perpetual blush.

Evie thought that Mal's flushed face was cute but she didn't say anything out loud. "I'm so glad that you have a pool!" Mal exclaimed as she splashed about clumsily making sure to stay in the shallow end. Evie thought it was odd that she stayed in the 3-foot area.

Then it hit her. "Mal can you swim?" Evie asked. Mal shook her head. "My momma only taught me what she thought was important and swimming was not one of those things." "I can teach you." Evie offered. Mal's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked in a childlike tone. Mal had been opening up to Evie lately and it made her glad to know that Mal was beginning to trust her.

Evie was drenched. Mal kept splashing joyfully.

A part of Evie regretted teaching her how to swim. "This is so much fun!" Mal exclaimed. Her smile was wide like a child who had just opened the present they asked for at Christmas. Evie couldn't even be mad at the redheaded girl. "Thank you so so so much for teaching me how to swim." Mal embraced Evie and Evie's heart began to flutter. But she wasn't nervous. She felt a strange sense of security in Mal's arms.

She smelled like pool water (obviously) and strawberries. Ever since she had adopted the silly nickname she bought strawberry scented perfume. She did it at first to bug Evie but Evie grew to savor the scent. Mal smiled once more. Evie loved Mal's smile.

Mal looked at Evie with adoration. Her cheeks were as hot as the pavement and she leaned forward and kissed her companion on the lips. She knew that it was risky and she expected Evie to push her off and run away screaming and calling her out of her name. Imagine Mal's surprise when Evie reciprocated the kiss. Mal didn't know what to do next. She didn't think she'd get as far as she did. This kiss wasn't the quick sisterly peck they shared in Evie's room months ago.

Their lips moved in unison and Mal noted that Evie's lips were sweet. Unlike Chad (who had stolen her first kiss) Mal didn't shove her tongue in Evie's mouth. Instead Mal brushed her tongue along Mal's bottom lip in a way to ask permission. Evie granted Mal accesses and the smaller girl explored Evie's mouth. She only had Chad's assault to compare to, but this felt _right._ She was _kissing a girl._ But it felt to be the most natural thing in the world.

The kiss was driven by passion. It was raw but not the aggressive passion that drove people to do wild things. Although kissing a rich girl in her pool was wild, Mal knew that this kiss had an almost innocent like affection. It was a more than friendly fondness, it was far more than infatuation but nowhere near lust. Mal knew what lust and infatuation where, this new feeling was unfamiliar to her. The two broke away and Evie bit her lip.

There was a pause, not uncomfortable in anyway. Mal rested her head on Evie's shoulder. "I think I love you." she said in a small voice like a little girl who was afraid of getting in trouble. "I think I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven|**

September 1963

Mal ran after the city bus, out of breath. "Fucking Christ!" She turned on her heel and picked up the sniffling little girl. "It's fine baby, we'll just walk." The little girl had curly tufts of honey blonde hair that was pulled back with a pink headband that matched her pink dress. Her eyes were big, round and pale green. She wore white stockings and black Mary Jane's. She was about 5 years old.

At first glance someone would think that the little girl was Mal's daughter. Their eyes were a similar shade of green though Mal's had little gold flecks. They also shared a similar face structure but Mal blamed that on her round cheeks that didn't fit the rest of her otherwise adult face. In reality the little girl was her ward. Her name was Lucy, Mal had orginally been her babysitter. She had known Lucy her entire life in fact. Lucy's mother lived above Mal when she and Jay were living in Sherwood. and she would drop her off so she could turn tricks for hits of heroin.

Two years ago Lucy's mother had overdosed and Mal had fought to get her out of foster care, she had to fake a marriage to Jay and it took 6 months for the paperwork to get through but she had won custody. Mal wiped tears from Lucy's chubby cheeks. "It's okay, I'll get you to school, I promise." Lucy sniffled. "I'll be late!" She exclaimed. "If we walk fast we won't be." Mal bargained. Lucy wiped her face which was now red and she looked up at Mal with glossy eyes. "Pinky swear." Lucy extended her pinky to Mal who accepted and linked her pinky with the little girl's. Mal had the advantage of knowing Auradon like the back of her hand. If they took enough short cuts they would make it.

 _Auradon._ Mal made a vow to never come back to the shit show she called home unless necessary and she, of course with her luck, found it necessary. Jay got drafted and was sent away to Vietnam, Mal decided that it would be best to move back to Auradon seeing that there were more job opportunities and more money to make in Auradon than in Sherwood. Mal wanted to give Lucy the best life she could and she couldn't do that by herself in Sherwood on a waitress salary. It was the first day of school and stubborn little Lucy refused to be late under any circumstances. The pair had arrived on time, thankfully and Mal bent down to kiss Lucy's cheek. "Be good okay?" Mal said to the little girl. Lucy nodded. "I always am." she reassured.

As Lucy entered the school building she waved, flashing a smile with her missing two front teeth. Mal returned the wave and pivot turned when she saw Lucy enter the school. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked back to the boarding house she and Lucy were staying at. The crisp morning air filled Mal's lungs and she passed by all the streets and buildings that were ingrained into her brain. She had been running these streets since she was 10 and nothing had changed. Well, not the city's architecture at least. Mal couldn't wait until she had enough money to get her own place and her own car too. She would much rather zip through the streets and not have memories flood her senses. She still had a little over 2,000 dollars from her mother's stash but she decided to put it all up for Lucy's college fund. As soon as she got upstairs she changed into her maid's uniform. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. The navy blue uniform with pale yellow trim didn't change a bit. Even the ugly no slip nurse shoes were the same. She traced her finger over the swirly lettering spelling out _Mallory._ "Back to cleaning other people's houses huh Mal?" she asked her reflection. She pulled her hair up into bun and grabbed her cleaning supplies. She gave herself one last look over. She would always be Southside girl, cleaning up behind the rich.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve|**

 _September 1957_

Mariposa whined and licked the salty tears from Evie's cheeks. The poor dog had no idea what to do. Evie was a sobbing mess, as she had been for the last three days. In her short 18 (barely) years of life she had never felt this much pain. One minute things with her and Mal were amazing and in the very next she was skipping town with Jay.

Love sucked.

A part of Evie wished that Mal had told her _why_ she had left. Another part of Evie wanted nothing to do with the redheaded rebel. Evie silently vowed to herself to never fall in love again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Jay kept looking over at Mal as she drove. "What?!" She snapped finally. He had been stuck between silence and staring at her for the last 20 minutes as Doris Day played idly on the radio. Neither of them cared for Doris Day but neither of them wanted to change the station. "Nothing." Jay said. Mal pulled over and hit the brakes. "Obviously, you have something to say." Jay took a deep breath. "Yeah, you know what, I do." Mal raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting." "You're an asshole of the highest caliber. You and your stupid pride always get in the way of your happiness." Mal smacked Jay with all the pent up anger and aggression she had been holding in her body since her mother left. He looked stunned and grabbed his now burning cheek.

"Fuck you! This has _nothing_ to do with my pride! It's about _her_ okay?" The top of Mal's ears and the tip of her nose were red and she was visibly shaking. "I didn't have any choice but to leave!" Thick hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she yelled at Jay. She shouldn't have been taking it out on him, she knew she shouldn't have. Jay just sat speechless and listened to his best friend's rant. "Evie deserves to be happy goddamn it! She can't be happy if I'm there dragging her down!"

Mal steered back on the road. "Drop it." She said in a steely tone that was reserved for when she spoke about her mother. She had came to Jay's house 3 days earlier demanding that he pack his bags and come with her to Sherwood. He heard the pain in her voice and decided to not ask questions. He should have stuck to that mentality instead of assuming things about Mal and Evie. Mal had been over the moon about Evie, although she never explicitly stated their relationship Jay knew that they liked each other.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. Mal pulled up to the Inn they were staying at until they found a cheap (but not raggedy) place to live. Mal didn't look at him. "Whatever." she said in a mono tone. She got out of the car and unlocked the door.

Jay stood behind her awkwardly. "I mean it." he said. "Yeah, I get it." she spat at him as she walked to her bed. He grabbed her by the arm. "Look at me Mal." with a roll of her eyes she met his gaze. "I'm sorry kid. You're hurt and I shouldn't have said that." Mal yanked her arm from his grasp. "Whatever." she responded as she laid down. "Leave me alone for a while."

Mal was a stubborn girl and Jay should have known better than to apologize to her when she was still upset.

She'd forgive him.

Eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen|**

 _September 1963_

Audrey walked into the diner holding her son on her hip. The 2 year old was her pride and glory. He was named Benjamin after his father and both Ben and Audrey doted on him. He played with Audrey's pearl necklace as she sat down at her usual table, she was of course last to arrive.

Evie and Jane waved to Junior and he shyly hid in his mother's hair. "You will not believe who's back in town!" Audrey exclaimed. Jane nodded. "I heard." Evie tilted her head. "I've been too busy with school, who is it?" Since becoming a Kindergarten teacher she hadn't had the time for idle gossip.

"Mallory Faery." Evie's heart dropped into her stomach. She brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Wow, I wonder what brings her back." she said in an empty tone. "Well, she's been spotted with a little blonde girl. She looks around 5. Which leaves me to believe she left to Sherwood because she got knocked up." Audrey smirked.

Evie knit her eyebrows. It would make sense why Mal suddenly left. But there was no way she was with someone else, they had spent the whole summer together. "Maybe she's a nanny or something." she quickly defended. "Don't be daft." Audrey rolled her eyes. "Why do you care so much?" Jane asked. "I know what it's like to have rumors spread about me. You cows told the town I was loose and homosexual." Audrey covered Junior's ears. "Language!"

"We shouldn't make assumptions and rush to judgement." she said in a low tone. "And sorry about that Junior." Evie's head was spinning. She wondered if the little girl in question was in her class. There was only one Elementary school in Auradon and 2 Kindergarten teachers so it was a 50/50 chance. She hoped that Mal was just a nanny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen|**

 _One Month Later_

Mal pushed the shopping cart as Lucy sat inside of it, swinging her legs idly. "Can I pretty please get oatmeal?" Mal wrinkled her nose. "How do you eat that stuff Luce?" Lucy giggled. "Because it's yummy."

After grabbing the oatmeal Mal pushed the cart into the produce aisle. She picked Lucy up and set her down. "Pick 3 fruits and 3 veggies." Lucy nodded as she skipped happily to the carrots. Lucy came back with carrots, celery, tomatoes, apples, pears and lemons. Mal had herself to thank on that. She would often eat lemons with salt, Maleficent had often fed Mal the strange combination to "toughen he up" when she was little.

"Guess what tomorrow is Mal!" Lucy tugged on Mal's pant leg as she daydreamed of her childhood. "What honey?" "It's the Halloween Hop at my school, you said we'd go instead of Trick or Treating." The redhead bit her lip. "I sure did." Mal smiled. "I just have to finish your crown." "What are you going as?" "I'm not dressing up, I'm too old. And it's too late to get a good costume anyhow."

* * *

The school auditorium was full of kids giggling and dancing and their parents chasing after them to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Evie stood by the punch bowl observing casually. Then _she_ walked in. It was like she was 16 again, drinking cola and refusing to dance. It was Mal in all of her fiery glory being pulled by a determined looking Good Witch, Evie recognized that expression to be Lucy Graham, the brightest kid in her class.

Mal looked different, but that was expected. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back. It was in no way styled but she did have side swept bangs, which Evie thought complemented her face. She didn't look as thin but her dark circles had only grew and her pale skin was nearly translucent. She looked simultaneously like a model and like she have been through Hell.

Audrey bounced Junior on her hip as Lucy dragged Mal over to the punch bowl. Audrey smiled. "Now's our chance to grill her." She whispered to Evie. Audrey hadn't changed since high school. She was still a popularity obsessed gossip egotist elitist. Or simply, an entitled little bitch. Evie thought having Junior would turn the brunette around but wow was she wrong.

Mal groaned. "Conferences are in November can't I meet her then?" She whined. "No!" Lucy said. She was surprisingly strong for a 5 year old. Mal froze when she saw Evie and Audrey. "Don't you want to dance first? Or bob for apples?" Mal asked nervously. "You hafta meet her." "I can. In November."

"Ms. Regal this is my…. big sister Mal." Mal pursed her lips awkwardly. "Hi." Mal said with a sad little wave. Lucy let go of Mal's hand. "I'm going to ring toss bye!" Mal glared at her charge as she skipped away. "Big sister?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow. "I adopted her but I'm more like a sister figure." "Adopted?" Evie asked. "Yeah. Long story short, she got orphaned and I wasn't going to let her be in foster care." Audrey tilted her head. "They let single women adopt children?" "No. Jay and I faked a marriage license. Cute kid Audrey. Who impregnated you?" Mal quickly deflected. "My husband." Audrey responded proudly. "He looks a lot like him. Poor Judge Charming has to put up with you as a daughter in law." Mal turned on her heel as she went to make sure Lucy didn't fall over her gown.

Audrey scoffed. "Chad isn't my son's father. I named him Benjamin for a reason." Mal smiled. "Sure Audrey." Before Audrey could further defend herself Mal was gone. Evie looked at Junior and she could see the slight resemblance to Chad. "Aud-" "If you tell anyone about this, I will destroy you." Evie threw her head back and laughed a good laugh for the first time in years. "Honey with what leverage? I can imagine to gossip now. 'Did you hear about the commissioner's daughter? She cheated on her husband with his best friend.' Audrey, I have the upper hand here. Play your cards right girl, or all of Auradon will know that you're an adulteress."

For the first time since the dawn of their tumultuous friendship, Evie had something over Audrey's head.

And it felt good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen|**

Evie graded papers in the light of her desk lamp. It was simple addition and subtraction work that she could do in her sleep, if she ever slept. Evie couldn't remember the last time she actually had a good night's sleep. She had been up since she found out Mal was in town.

Those 5 years of Mal's absence had plagued Evie's every thought. Now having the redhead After seeing _her_ at the Halloween Hop, Evie was even more uneasy. Memories and visions of _that_ summer danced in her head, vivid as if they happened just moment away.

 _July 1957_

"Would you rather die in 20 years with no regrets or die in 70 years with many regrets?" Evie suddenly asked as the two girls laid on Evie's roof looking at the stars. Mal pondered the question for a second. "20 years, no regrets. I don't regret a thing I've ever done." she said calmly. "Okay, now it's your turn. Would you rather peel all your nails out of your fingers or pull all the teeth out of your mouth?" Evie gagged at the question. "My teeth I guess. I could get dentures or something." The pair fell into a comfortable silence as the thick summer breeze blew through the leaves, making a soft whoosh. "Would you rather stay up here and have shingle prints on our asses or go inside and sleep in a proper bed?" Evie didn't hesitate. "A proper bed."

They climbed back into Evie's room through the window. Evie tossed Mal a nightgown. With it being dead middle of summer it was shorter in length, coming an inch above the knee with two inch thick shoulder straps. The neckline had lace trim and it was cotton, because cotton was more breathable than silk. Mal faced away from Evie as she slipped into the nightgown. She turned around to see Evie sitting on the bed, already dressed. Mal loved Evie's bed. It was a four poster canopy bed with 3 massive goose down pillows and cobalt blue silk sheets. Because of the heat, Evie did away with her fluffy duvet and instead used a 2000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheet. Mal had never had never had so many luxuries for something as simple as sleeping while for Evie, luxury was in every part of her day. Mal sat down next to Evie. Neither of them made eye contact. It had been a few weeks since the kiss in the pool and neither of them was sure what to do next. Evie felt Mal's hand reach out for hers, they laced their fingers together and Evie smiled a bit. Mal rested her head on Evie's shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for a moment. Evie never wanted to leave that moment. She wanted to stay in it forever.

Evie placed kiss on the top of Mal's head. She felt the redhead shift closer. They were both in a vulnerable place, opening themselves to each other in this simple act of intimacy. Evie drank in the sweet strawberry scent of Mal's shampoo. Evie gave Mal another kiss, this time on her forehead. Evie kept kissing Mal in different locations to test her limits. Suddenly Mal's mouth was on Evie's. Evie didn't know how it happened but before she knew it Mal was straddeling her, holding her wrists above her head and kissing her with a burning passion. She slipped her tongue into Evie's mouth, exploring feverishly. Evie felt as if she was no longer in control of her body.

The now familiar heat in the pit of her belly began to build, the coil tightened itself over and over again until it was so tight Evie was sure she was going to burst. Her hips bucked involuntarily, seeking some form of contact. Something. Anything. Mal giggled into Evie's mouth. She pulled away looking down at Evie with her lust clouded emerald orbs. They were both panting and grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. Neither of them could find words. They just looked into each other's eyes. This kiss was much different than the first. This kiss felt feverish, heavy, _lusty._ "That was…" "Yeah." As the night progressed they began their exploration of one another. Their touches were feather light and as brief as Spring. The pair of them were giggling messes. Evie couldn't help but to think that this was the happiest she had been in a long time.

 _November 1963_

"So Genevieve, is there a special man in your life?" Grimhilde asked her daughter. She got the same question every Sunday dinner since she graduated college. "No mother, I'm focusing on my career." Grimhilde rolled her eyes. "You should be focusing on finding a man. You're nearly 25!" "Why, Snow was married-" "At 19. I'm aware mother." Grimhilde sighed. "I don't want you to be a spinster." "Get off my case!" Evie snapped. "I won't be finding a husband anytime soon and if I do or don't is none of your business!" she stood up and brushed her skirt. "Thank you. Dinner was lovely but I have to ready for school tomorrow." She curtsied and gave a fake polite smile. As soon as she got into her car she smacked her head on the steering wheel.

Why was she such a coward? Why couldn't she have begged Mal to stay in Auradon? She sighed as she drove to her apartment, enjoying the sweet Autumn breeze coming in from her window. Suddenly her car stopped moving. She groaned and got out of the car. She wasn't even going to attempt to lift the hood and see what was going on. She had no idea what happened or how to fix it. So she waved her hands in the air to get the attention of any passerby.

Her savior came in a turquoise button down, coke bottle glasses and a dopey grin. Doug, it was always Doug coming to her rescue. He lifted her hood and shook his head. He then looked at her dash and pointed to the problem. "You've run out of gas." he said with a slight chuckle. "Did you not notice the dial on E?" "I guess not." Evie bit her lip and looked down at her shoes. "Gosh, I feel so embarrassed." Doug rested a hand on her shoulder. "No need to worry, I have a can in my trunk." "You don't have to do that…" "No please, Evie, I insist." As he ran to his car to grab the gas Evie got an idea that would get her mother off her back. "Hey Doug? I know it's not proper for a lady to ask. But, how would you like to go on a date with me?"


	16. Very Important Note

Dear readers,

2 years ago I started this story. I had a general outline of where it was going and major plot points I wanted to explore. But in those 2 years I lost my vision, I lost the motivation.

So, I've decided to rewrite the story completely. My plan is to make a story of much better quality with a more cohesive plot. If there are any major changes you would like (Carlos is going to live in 2.0, fear not) just shoot me a PM or write your request in a review.

Thank you for the patience and grace that you've all shown me.


End file.
